Not So Lonely
by Lullyra
Summary: Une journée avec Will, la seule journée qu'il passe sur terre. Et 24h, ce n'est pas très long en réalité. C'est à peine le temps de dire au revoir, de jeter un autre regard sur sa vie, et de tomber amoureux...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ça, et blablabla… remercions néanmoins Disney pour ces films merveilleux =)

Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête, sans trop savoir où j'allais. Comme si je voyais les personnages avancer devant moi et qu'il me suffisait de décrire leur histoire en y mettant mes mots. Bref ! Ca commence par un chapitre entier de Will/Elizabeth (en quelque sorte), mais ne vous découragez, Jack arrive après. Bon, pour le lemon… C'est mon premier, et c'est sans doute le passage le plus mal écrit. C'est comme ça, il faut bien un début à tout. Merci à Dulanoire pour sa beta lecture. Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse, je l'espère, savourer ma première fic Pirates des Caraïbes =D

* * *

Not So Lonely, chapitre 1

Le soleil commençait à se lever doucement, timidement, et nimbait l'onde bleue d'une douce clarté. La lumière se reflétait dans l'océan, ce qui donnait l'impression que des étoiles miroitaient au fond de ce dernier. Tout était calme et paisible. Les quelques nuages encore dans le ciel s'en allaient paresseusement derrière l'horizon, tel ces gros chats blancs qui marchent sans faire de bruit d'un air nonchalant.

Et même s'ils voyaient le même paysage tous les jours, ceux qui habitaient la plage regardaient toujours ce spectacle avec une sorte d'émerveillement surpris, teinté de nostalgie. Ils vivaient sur une parcelle de terre inhabitée, face à l'océan. Leur maison, modeste mais chaleureuse, se trouvait pour ainsi dire les pieds dans l'eau. La plage de sable fin s'étendait devant la porte d'entrée. Quelques rochers marrons brisaient l'uniformité du dit sable couleur or. Derrière la plage, il y avait de plus gros rochers, la maison semblait tout simplement posée là, entre deux énormes blocs de pierre, comme si ça avait toujours été sa place. Tout cela semblait hors du temps. Le seul bruit était celui des vagues qui revenait sans cesse, inexorablement, quand la terre brisait les vagues dansantes dans leur mouvement hypnotisant. C'était une douce harmonie qui régnait en ce lieu, entre la nature souveraine et les humains qui vivaient ici leur vie paisible.

Mais comme la surface lisse d'un lac qu'on trouble en y lançant un caillou, la douce tranquillité de la plage fut brisée. Ça ressemblait d'abord à un simple roulement de vague, peut-être un peu plus fort que les autres. L'atmosphère également semblait s'être légèrement rafraîchie. Mais ce simple bruit de vagues devint grondement. L'atmosphère plus fraîche devint tendue. Quelque chose d'ancien, quelque chose lié de très près avec la Mort elle-même approchait. Les vagues semblaient se transmettre le message en ronronnant, de même que le vent qui murmurait à travers les rochers. Il approche. Il arrive. Le voilà.

La proue du navire creva d'abord la surface lisse de l'océan. Des milliards de gouttelettes jaillirent comme autant de diamants que la lumière du soleil fit resplendir. Puis le reste du bateau sortit de l'eau de manière fluide. L'assemblage savant de planches, cordes et voiles qui composaient l'étrange navire semblait mut d'une volonté propre. Et il s'arrêta, et tout redevint calme, comme si le bateau était là depuis le début. Il s'agissait du légendaire Hollandais Volant, et son capitaine Will Turner s'apprêtait à aller sur la terre ferme, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis 10 ans.

Il mit une chaloupe à l'eau, monta seul dedans et commença à ramer avec énergie en direction de la cote. Il attendait ce jour avec tellement d'impatience ! Il vivait tous les autres jours d'une décennie en se languissant de celui-ci. 10 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme, son Elizabeth adorée pour qui il faisait chaque jour le travail confié par Calypso. Elle était celle à qui il avait donné son cœur (en sens propre comme au sens figuré) et il essaya de se convaincre qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Oui bien sûr, Elizabeth allait vieillir et pas lui, mais quelle importance ? Will avait la conviction qu'elle serait toujours aussi resplendissante. Quand elle avait prit le commandement de la flotte des pirates, il y a de cela 20 ans, il l'avait trouvé tout simplement éblouissante. Une meneuse, une guerrière, une femme forte et d'une splendeur de déesse... Elle était absolument tout pour lui.

Il sourit en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Ils étaient allé jusqu'au bout du monde, ils avaient affronté les plus grands capitaines des Caraïbes, qu'ils soient pirates ou non. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Jack. Dieu sait combien de fois il l'avait maudit. Mais sans lui, il ne serait aujourd'hui qu'un modeste forgeron épris d'une grande dame intouchable. Il avait gagné tellement de choses depuis sa rencontre avec le célèbre forban. Une femme, un père, un navire, des amis, et Jack lui-même, un compagnon de choix. Ce pirate unique qui avait renoncé à l'immortalité pour permettre à Will de vivre. Et qui était parti sans la moindre compensation (du moins, à part une simple carte maritime...). Jack lui manquait. Et ce simple fait lui faisait peur.

Il chassa toutes ces idées de son esprit. Après tout, il allait revoir Elizabeth, sa chère et tendre. Il mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers la maison. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'elle vienne. S'il était encore en pleine possession de son cœur, ce dernier aurait battu à une vitesse folle. Revoir Elizabeth, après 10 ans en mer, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Une multitude de pensées différentes traversèrent en une seconde l'esprit de Will. Elle avait l'air heureuse, résignée, fatiguée, satisfaite, gênée... Elle avait vieillit. Elle avait un je ne sais quoi de plus adulte, de différent. Et l'éclat dans ses yeux, cette lumière qui brillait dans le regard de tous les pirates, avait disparu. Plus de combattante splendide. Plus de reine rayonnante. Elle avait vieilli, et elle semblait terne. Heureuse de la vie qu'elle menait, mais avec des allures de femme banale. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et le capitaine sut ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Bien qu'une minute plus tôt il n'y aurait jamais pensé, c'était maintenant une cruelle évidence. Elle prit la parole, hésitante.

"- Tu n'as pas changé Will..."

C'était bien là son drame, il était devenu un point fixe hors du temps. Un sourire teinté d'amertume étira les lèvres de Will, et Elizabeth reprit.

"- Je suis... Je suis désolée. Au début, je me disais que tout allait bien se passer. Mais 10 ans... Qui peut attendre 10 ans ? Renoncer ainsi à la vie ?"

Will faillit répondre que lui le faisait, mais en voyant qu'elle semblait vraiment triste et désolée, il se dit qu'il n'allait pas lui imposer des reproches. Il dit simplement :

"- Je comprends."

Elle sembla soulagée, puis elle lui demanda de rester là pendant qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose. Par la porte restée ouverte, Will aperçut des chaussures d'homme et d'enfant. Ceci expliquait cela... Elle avait abandonné la piraterie, renoncé à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, au profit d'une famille. L'intrépide reine des pirates étaient devenu une mère de famille qui menait une vie paisible et heureuse. Will se sentait étrangement résigné. Il eut un instant peur d'avoir perdu avec son cœur une partie des sentiments qu'il aurait du ressentir. Elizabeth revint justement avec le coffre qui contenait son palpitant. Elle lui tendit et il le prit. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de tenir son propre cœur. Elizabeth lui sourit d'une façon tendre. Mais de la tendresse qu'on a pour un ami... Elle dit :

"- J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien à qui le donner. De mon côté, je vais partir.

-Où ça ?

-Sur le continent. Loin dans les terres. Je ne souhaite plus revoir l'océan. Ça me manquera, mais ça me rappelle..."

Elle soupira. Will comprenait bien que quand elle disait qu'elle ne voulait plus revoir l'océan, elle parlait surtout de lui.

"- C'est donc un adieu.

- Effectivement. Will, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Je sais..."

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Vient un moment où les mots sont superflus. Puis elle baissa les yeux et rentra chez elle.

Will resta encore un peu devant la porte close, essayant de graver l'image du visage d'Elizabeth dans son esprit. Il se détourna enfin de la bâtisse et remonta dans sa chaloupe. "C'est fini." murmura-t-il en rejoignant son navire. Son père devina dans les grandes lignes ce qui c'était passé mais ne prononça pas un mot. Toujours aussi peu à l'aise dans son rôle de père, il prit maladroitement son fils dans les bras. Will lui dit que tout allait bien et il se dégagea de l'étreinte paternelle. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Le soleil était encore bas. Il lui restait une journée entière à passer aux côtés des vivants. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il mit le cap sur Tortuga...


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Si vous vous demandez où est le fils de Will, j'ai prévu d'écrire autre chose dessus. D'où les 20 ans d'écart avec la fin du film.

* * *

Le Hollandais Volant arriva sur l'île des pirates. Vraiment, que venait-il faire là ? Bon nombre de ces amis pirates qu'il aurait pu retrouver là était morts. Lui-même avait fait passer leur corps de l'autre côté. Au début c'était une tâche difficile. Mais il avait réussit à s'y habituer. Quand on côtoie la mort tous les jours, on commence à comprendre que c'est inévitable, et qu'il vaut mieux l'accepter.

Son regard se posa sur Tortuga qui lui sembla différente par rapport à son souvenir. Ça faisait 20 ans qu'il n'avait pas mis le pied sur l'île, qu'espérait-il trouver ? Il descendit de son navire sans avoir trouvé de réponses. Ce qui le frappa d'abord, ce fut le silence. Tortuga silencieuse, il crut être devenu sourd. Mais non, les rues étaient bel et bien presque désertes. Quelques femmes étaient encore présentes, le regard vide comme si elles n'avaient plus rien à faire du reste du monde. Leurs robes n'avaient plus de couleurs. Des hommes, des loques plutôt, traînaient également leurs vieilles carcasses imbibées d'alcool. Les bâtiments étaient plus délabrés qu'avant. Will saisissait parfois en marchant une conversation traînante derrière un mur, il entendait parfois un rire sans joie. Mais c'en était fini du joyeux bordel toujours animé qu'était l'île auparavant. De même qu'Elizabeth, l'île avait vieillit. La piraterie, plutôt, avait vieillit.

Il soupira et vit un bar qui semblait ouvert. Allez boire du rhum dès le matin n'était peut-être pas très correct, mais au point où il en était... Et la vision de Tortuga mourante lui donner envie de se changer les idées. Sa femme l'avait quitté, son monde s'écroulait, mais il se sentait néanmoins étrangement calme, résigné à devenir une créature du passé, une légende dont plus personne ne parlera... Il eut une pensée pour Jack. Lui aussi à coup sûr était resté inchangé. Un électron libre dans l'univers qui ne fait que ce qui lui plaît. Un pirate, un vrai. Il se surprit à espérer de le trouver dans le bar. Peut-être que la chance lui sourirait enfin ! Il entra dans le bar et vit... le barman. Seul. Il ne chercha même pas à masquer sa déception et alla s'asseoir à une table. Le vieil homme qui semblait être le seul personnel encore restant de l'établissement apporta à Will une bouteille de rhum et un verre crasseux et ne parla que pour réclamer son argent. Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant le lui donna et l'homme disparu on ne sait où, dans les "coulisses" de son bar. Will préféra laisser de côté le verre à la propreté douteuse pour boire à la bouteille. Et voilà, le jour qu'il attendait tant, il le passait dans un bar miteux ! Il faillit en rire.

L'alcool avait un goût terrible, mais la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps était agréable. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que du coton enveloppait sa tête. Il allait piquer du nez quand un homme s'assit en face de lui. Il grommela qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais l'homme lui prit sa bouteille et but à son tour. Will releva la tête. L'espace d'un instant il oublia Elizabeth et Tortuga. Jack se tenait face à lui. Il n'avait absolument pas pris une ride et contemplait Will d'un air amusé. Par sa seule présence le bar désert semblait plus vivant. Will sourit et essaya sans succès de reprendre sa bouteille. Il renonça et préféra entamer la discussion.

"- Ça fait longtemps. Avec quel démon as-tu passé un pacte pour ne pas vieillir ?

-Ah ça c'est une bien longue histoire ! J'ai du parcourir les mers à la recherche de 7 œufs de dragons pour accomplir un rite païen qui me montra le chemin d'une île près du Groenland et... Je te raconterai peut-être ça un autre jour. Dis moi plutôt, que fais-tu ici au lieu d'être dans les bras de ta belle dulcinée ? Les femmes de Tortuga te manquaient à ce point ?"

Will lui lança un regard éloquent. Jack hésita, puis reprit en haussant les épaules.

"- Bah... Comme on dit, une de perdue, vingt de retrouvées.

-Jack... "

Will soupira. Il se doutait bien que c'était la chose la plus réconfortante qui puisse sortir de la bouche du capitaine Sparrow.

"- Merci."

Jack, pour toute réponse, lui sourit d'un air complice. Le silence s'installa, Will se sentait plus léger. La bouteille était presque vide quand il reprit la parole.

"- Alors, toujours pirate je suppose ?

-Le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler que je serai encore sur mon navire à piller, trucider, boire du rhum et tous ces trucs de pirates. Tu connais la chanson maintenant.

-Le monde s'écroule déjà, répondit Will en désignant le bar.

Jack eut un sourire sans joie et finit d'un trait la bouteille.

"- Il ne s'écroule pas petit. Il entre dans une nouvelle ère.

-Sans nous.

-Je crois pas qu'on rate quelque chose.

-Tu as probablement raison.

J'ai toujours raison."

Will ricana.

"- Évidemment, rappelons-nous la fois où tu as eu raison d'amener ton équipage sur une île peuplée de cannibales.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Il m'arrive de faire des erreurs de jugement, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout. Comme la fois où, dans ma grande miséricorde, j'ai accepté de prendre un dénommé William Turner sous mon aile. Pauvre garçon, il a très mal tourné.

- Tu ne m'as pas pris sous ton aile, tu avais besoin de moi !

-Assez de mensonges ! Le légendaire capitaine Jack Sparrow n'a besoin de personne !

-Et il devient quoi d'ailleurs, le capitaine Sparrow ?

- Et bien, je suis sur la piste de quelque chose de très gros..."

Jack se mit à raconter une fois de plus une histoire complètement invraisemblable, mais Will était heureux de lui parler. Jack, l'un des derniers pirates. Il parlait à grand renfort de mimiques que Will trouvait...

"- Adorable...

-Pardon ?"

Will réalisa qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. Il réalisa aussi qu'il était en train de trouver Jack adorable, ce qui était potentiellement plus alarmant. Surtout quand ce dernier l'avait parfaitement entendu. Et compris, il n'était pas dupe. Will rougit et chercha quelque chose à dire pour se dépêtrer de cette situation gênante. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Le pire était sans doute le regard hautement amusé que lui lançait Jack.

"- Je vois que mon charme agit même sur les hommes, dit-il d'un air plus imbu de lui même que d'habitude.

-Tu... Je..., balbutia Will.

- Enfin, je l'ai toujours su, reprit Jack d'un air entendu.

Will ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il jeta des regards frénétiques de tous les côtés dans l'espoir de trouver n'importe quoi pour changer de sujet, tandis que Jack le fixait sans vergogne. Le plus jeune vit la bouteille vide, et se leva aussitôt.

"- Je vais chercher du rhum !"

Il se précipita derrière le comptoir et Jack ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Will revint, un peu plus calme et trois bouteilles dans les bras. Il en donna une à son ami en espérant qu'il allait changer de sujet. Bien entendu, il n'en avait certainement pas l'intention. Mais un événement inattendu sauva le capitaine du Hollandais. Le barman réapparut. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de deux secondes pour voir que ses deux seuls clients s'étaient servis sans payer. Il dégaina une vieille épée et rugit.

"- Mais c'est qu'ils ont l'intention d'vider ma réserve ! Ça va pas s'passer comme ça !"

Il ne fallut également pas moins de deux secondes à Jack pour filer. Les deux hommes restés dans le bar ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Puis ils virent Jack réapparaître, l'air de rien, prendre les trois bouteilles, saluer son public, et repartir en courant. Will regarda le barman, le barman regarda Will... Ce dernier se leva d'un bond et fila aussitôt retrouver Jack, en prenant au passage le tricorne que le capitaine avait oublié dans sa fuite. Le barman vociféra derrière. Sans doute qu'il les aurait poursuivit jusqu'à les embrocher, mais l'entreprise se révélait ardue avec une jambe de bois...

C'est un Will essoufflé qui finit par rejoindre Jack sur la plage. Ce dernier s'était allongé sur le sable, ses bouteilles chéries posées à ses côtés. Will s'écroula à son tour et éclata de rire. Le plus âgé se redressa sur les coudes et regarda son ami hilare.

"- Tu es finalement devenu fou ? Quand je disais que t'avais mal tourné, j'avais raison !"

Il s'assit, prit une bouteille et but une gorgée de rhum.

"- Une fois de plus."

Will arrêta de rire et se redressa à son tour, souriant.

"- Je ne suis pas fou et tu n'as pas toujours raison !

-Admettons. Mais réfléchis deux petites minutes si tu en es encore capable. Tu es quand même allé jusqu'au bout monde, et au delà, pour l'homme qui a ruiné ta vie. Attitude qui témoigne, au mieux, d'une tendance autodestructrice visant à exister aux yeux de ton ex chère donzelle, au pire, d'un attachement complètement déraisonnable pour un homme, qui, entre nous, est très peu fréquentable. Que peut-on en déduire sur toi ? Que tu es complètement fou. Et étant donné que tu as dit que je n'avais pas toujours raison mais que tu es fou, j'ai toujours raison."

Will resta un instant interdit puis répondit.

"- Je me demande si tu es capable d'avoir ce genre de raisonnement quand tu es complètement sobre.

-Hum... À peu de choses près, oui."

Les deux hommes continuèrent ensuite à boire en silence, quand Will se tourna vers Jack et lui dit :

"- Tu sais, tu n'as pas ruiné ma vie. Et ça fait 10 ans que je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça. Que je n'ai pas rigolé. Elizabeth est devenue comme Tortuga dans un sens. Plus vieille. Toi tu n'as pas changé, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-C'est une déclaration d'amour ?

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que...

Ce n'est pas un non, le coupa Jack. Allez, viens là."

Et il le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Will était interloqué, surpris... Agréablement surpris en fait. Il sera également Jack contre lui. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce vieux pirate rusé qui lui témoignait ouvertement de l'affection pour la première fois. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

"- Merci pour tout Jack."

Jack sourit bien plus tendrement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

"- Et voilà que tu me remercies. T'es complètement dingue petit.

Will sourit sans retenue.

- Je crois aussi Jack... On sera deux comme ça."


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin la suite ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente, ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Je vous remercie d'avoir attendu, et je suis ravie de vous retrouvez pour ce chapitre 3 qui, je l'espère, sera à votre goût. Je remercie plus particulièrement **Lilouche-Turner, Atsuki-chaan, Valentine, Decorem, Kage19, CrazyDirectioner, Clina9, JessSwann2** et **Grimmynette** pour leurs précédentes reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Ce chapitre n'a pas été beta lu, mais je le publie quand même pour ceux qui l'attendent, j'uploaderai peut-être à l'avenir. Pour finir, attention premier lemon, je préviens quand même.

Voilà, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, et bonne lecture :D

* * *

Not So Lonely, chapitre 3 :

Jack relâcha Will après un petit moment. Ce dernier allait dire quelque chose, mais Jack le devança.  
"- Ne te méprends pas ! C'était juste pour ne plus avoir à entendre tes niaiseries !  
Will soupira, prit une bouteille, et commença à boire.  
- Des paroles qui ne vont pas à un pirate d'ailleurs. Encore moins à un homme. Sûr que t'en as dans le pantalon ?  
Will lança un regard exaspéré à Jack, qui continua sa tirade sans s'en soucier.  
- Il serait p't'être temps que j'aille vérifier."  
Will s'étrangla avec son rhum, ce qui amusa beaucoup le forban. Le plus jeune, une fois remis, fit à son compagnon d'un air presque implorant :  
"- Jack, tu ne peux pas être sérieux juste deux minutes !  
- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu demandes ?  
- Je..."  
Will ne savait plus quoi répondre. Un Jack sérieux serait sans doute intéressant, mais peut-être un peu triste aussi. Il était resté la seule personne insouciante dans ce monde en train de changer. "Et c'est ce qui faisait parti de son charme après tout." pensa Will. Il rougit légèrement, voilà qu'il pensait au charme de Jack. Son silence faisait bien rire ce dernier, qui était bien content d'avoir encore raison. Il approcha son visage de celui de Will.  
"- Alors elle a perdue sa langue la princesse ?"  
Le visage de Will vira au cramoisie. La soudaine proximité de son ami n'y était pas pour rien.  
"- Je ne suis pas une princesse !  
- Vous aurais-je offensé, ma lady ?"  
Il posa une de ses mains sur le torse de Will et arrêta de sourire.  
"- C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation.  
- Ah, tu parles de ça ?"  
Will posa sa propre main sur le torse de Jack. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus senti ça. Il fronça les sourcils. Le cœur de Jack battait vite, pourtant le pirate avait l'apparence de quelqu'un de complètement détendu. Et sans plus d'explications, il s'approcha encore de Will, se mit à califourchon sur lui. Leurs visages étaient vraiment tout proches, ce qui fit rougir d'autant plus le plus jeune. Il se demandait, anxieux, ce que Jack allait faire. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas et ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette étrange situation. Il mit aussitôt ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Peut-être allait-il l'embrasser ? Il déglutit, ne sachant pas comment il devrait réagir. Jack, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Will, ouvrit enfin la bouche et dit :  
"- T'as quelque chose à manger sur le Hollandais ?"  
Le capitaine du dit Hollandais ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il en oublia même de répondre. Il en oublia presque d'être déçu. Mais la tension qu'il ressentait se relâcha soudain. Jack se releva et regarda le ciel.  
"- Vu la hauteur du soleil il doit être midi. J'ai faim. Et vu que je t'ai réconforté quand tu pleurais ta douce donzelle qui a lâchement abandonné la piraterie, tu me dois un repas.  
- Je ne... Je ne pleurais pas !  
- Hm... C'est vrai que tu le prends plutôt bien, allant même jusqu'à te jeter dans les bras du séduisant capitaine Sparrow une fois la dame partie loin.  
- ...Tout compte fait, je préfère que tu restes sur ta première impression."  
Will se leva à son tour, bien plus détendu, et reprit.  
"- Et comme je suis effondré, c'est à toi de m'offrir un repas.  
- Tss. Pirate.  
- À qui la faute."  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Jack se baissa pour récupérer les pauvres bouteilles de rhum dont plus personne ne se souciait.  
"- Mieux vaut pas retourner chez l'autre de c'matin par contre.  
- Tu as rais... C'est vrai."  
Jack lança un regard plus amusé qu'agacé à Will, qui se bornait à fixer l'horizon. Un sourire malicieux naquit sur son visage, et Will, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, sut que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Jack se planta devant lui et l'embrassa soudainement.

Dans un premier temps Will fut surpris. Puis la partie de lui qui possédait encore une once de raison lui dit qu'il devrait se débattre, pour la forme du moins. Et enfin son cerveau se déconnecta complètement. C'était comme si un essaim de papillons prenait son envol dans corps. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir un cœur et c'était quelque chose d'absolument délicieux. Jack interrompit finalement leur baiser. Will revint peu à peu à la réalité. Il eut une pensée pour Elizabeth, mais la mit de côté pour l'instant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser. Il voulait se laisser aller pour la première fois. Jack lui fit un sourire narquois.  
"- Tu avais l'air déçu quand je ne l'ai pas fait il y a quelques minutes. Tu dois admettre que j'ai encore raison."  
Pour toute réponse, Will captura ses lèvres dans un baiser avide. Jack l'arrêta cependant.  
"- Il serait peut-être préférable d'aller ailleurs avant de nous donner en spectacle devant les membres de nos équipages respectifs qui pourraient passer par là.  
- Tu as probablement raison."  
Jack ricana, mais Will lui vola de nouveau un baiser avant qu'il n'ait pu faire étalage de sa supérioté. Le capitaine du Black Pearl sourit et entraîna Will par la main. Ce dernier le suivit sans se poser de questions. Il voulait juste sentir le corps du pirate contre le sien le plus vite possible.  
Les deux hommes finirent par arriver au bord d'une falaise. Un escalier naturel dans la roche descendait en contrebas dans une crique déserte. Une cabane de pêcheur vétuste, la seule construction du lieu, s'adossait à la falaise. Les fortes vagues de l'océan se brisaient sur les rochers à l'entrée de la crique, si bien que l'eau était calme, presque caressante sur le sable blanc de la plage. Will s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier, surpris par ce lieu si tranquille sur l'île même de Tortuga. Il demanda à Jack en désignant la cabane :  
"- C'est à toi ?"  
Une ombre sembla passer dans les yeux du pirate, ce qui n'échappa pas à Will. Peut-être le lieu était-il lié à un mauvais souvenir… Mais Jack reprit bien vite son air insouciant.  
"- Et oui gamin. Ce bon vieux Jack, capitaine d'un bateau ET propriétaire terrien.  
Il se tourna vers la cabane.  
- Plutôt rare pour un pirate. Je te raconterai l'histoire qui va avec une autre fois peut-être. Si ya du rhum.  
- J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'entendre."

Après un dernier regard pour le paysage, ils descendirent vers la plage. Une fois dans la cabane, Jack renversa immédiatement Will sur l'espèce de vieux matelas qui devait servir de lit, l'un des seuls meubles de la petite bâtisse. Leur confort n'était cependant pas leur préoccupation principale pour le moment. Et maintenant qu'il y était, qu'il était à deux doigts d'assouvir ce besoin presque animal, il commençait à sentir un arrière goût amer dans les baisers de Jack. La culpabilité. Le doute.

Il avait cette flamme qui le consumait dans son bas ventre, réclamant une luxure qui était pourtant à porté de main, et paradoxalement, il se sentait mal au fond de lui. Jack s'en rendit compte. Il arrêta tout, et s'allongea à côté de lui en soupirant. Will tourna son visage vers lui, et Jack se dit qu'il avait vraiment l'air perdu. Depuis le début, il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Will murmura, soudain peu sûr de lui.

« - C'est mal ce que je fais ?

- Qui a dit que ça l'était ? »

Will baissa les yeux.

« - Je devrais être en train de pleurer Elizabeth je suppose.

- Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.

- Je ne peux pas. »

Jack soupira. Will avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. De se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'agir comme il le devrait, mais qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il bascula sur lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Tss Will, tu me déçois. Tu es un pirate. Depuis quand nous soucions-nous de ce que y est soit disant mal ? Sérieusement Will. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Jack continua.

« - Et puis « pleurer Elizabeth » ? Même sans avoir de cœur il faut que tu tombes dans le mélodramatique.

- Je ne suis pas… »

Jack lui décocha un regard lourd de sens. Will déglutit.

« - …Peut-être un peu. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et continua.

« - Passons. M'est avis que tu devrais juste faire ce que tu veux, pour une fois. C'est ton seul jour sur terre, profites-en. »

Pourquoi pas… Un jour. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'avait qu'un jour. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pleuré, mais lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Un jour, c'est trop court pour ça. Il enlaça Jack qui eut un petit sourire victorieux. Un autre sentiment prit la place de sa culpabilité. Il se laissa aller à l'infinie tendresse qu'il avait pour Jack, parce que le pirate était tout ce qui lui restait. Et qu'un jour, c'était juste assez pour en profiter.

Alors ils restèrent là, enlacés sans rien dire, Will rassuré de la présence de Jack. Et Jack bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Will sentait le cœur de Jack battre. C'était comme si ce cœur battait pour eux deux. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme sensation. Puis il commença à avoir cruellement conscience de la chaleur du corps du pirate contre le sien. Sans qu'il s'en rende bien compte, ses mains commencèrent à caresser le dos du capitaine du Pearl, à se glisser sous les vêtements.

Il n'avait qu'un jour, il ne comptait pas le perdre.

Jack enfouit sa tête contre le cou de Will, goûtant la chaire ainsi exposée. Will pencha la tête en arrière, gémissant doucement, une de ses mains remontant jusqu'à la nuque du capitaine. Il se cambra contre le corps de ce dernier. Il voulait le sentir le plus possible. Surtout les battements de son cœur. C'était comme une douce mélodie. Il voulait encore avoir l'impression d'avoir son propre cœur. Jack quitta le cou de Will pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle du plus jeune, avide et passionné, et leurs langues commencèrent à danser ensemble, dans une chorégraphie exquise. Jack rompit avec regret ce baiser. Il en voulait plus, et leurs vêtements commencèrent à être encombrants. Il prit cependant le temps d'observer Will, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le visage de son amant à ce moment. Les yeux assombris de désir, les joues qui rosissaient à vu d'œil, la respiration saccadée et les lèvres gonflés et entrouvertes… Tout ça ne fit qu'accroitre la passion de Jack. Il commença à lui ôter ses vêtements, tandis que Will essayait de faire de même, malgré ses mains tremblantes. Jack retint un rire amusé, et embrassa à nouveau Will en jetant la chemise de ce dernier au sol.

Le torse du plus jeune enfin dévoilé, Jack reprit son exploration de ce corps sensible et magnifique. La peau douce de Will était un délice, et Jack voulait en goûter chaque partie. Il arriva à l'un de ses tétons et commencer à titiller ce délicat bout de chaire rosée avec la langue, tandis qu'il glissa une main dans le pantalon de son amant et se mit à caresser sa virilité. Ce dernier se mit à gémir plus fort et s'agrippa au dos de Jack, lui laissant au passage des marques de griffure.

Jack abandonna finalement le téton rougit de Will, et continua à descendre en léchant au passage chaque parcelle du torse musclé de son amant. Il finit par libérer le sexe dur de Will qui commençait à être à l'étroit. Il le prit dans sa bouche et Will ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. La langue de son amant faisait des merveilles, jamais Will n'avait ressenti ça avant. Cette tension dans son bas ventre le tiraillait. Il ne put bientôt plus se retenir et dans un cri plus puissant que les autres il jouit enfin.

Mais il n'était pas pour autant rassasier. Il avait passé 10 ans sans avoir couché avec qui que ce soit, et il était désormais emporté dans une tornade de désir plus puissante que jamais. Il voulait plus de Jack. Et le bienveillant capitaine était prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait. Will, les mains tremblantes car pas encore remis de son orgasme, ôta précipitamment son pantalon presque déjà sur ses chevilles. Jack en profita pour faire de même. Lui aussi désirait ardemment Will, et c'était un fait plutôt flagrant une fois qu'il fut nu. Il tendit ses doigts à Will et ce dernier les lécha sans se faire prier. Il commença par lui en introduire un. Sentant Will se crisper, il se mit à caresser son sexe pour le détendre. Il commença ensuite à bouger lentement son doigt en Will. Initiative plutôt concluante, puisque ce dernier se remit à gémir. Jack, toujours avec la même délicatesse, introduisit un second doigt, puis un troisième. Il continuait également à mouvoir sa main sur la virilité de Will, mais trop lentement pour permettre à ce dernier de venir. C'était une agréable torture, un doux supplice, et Will commença à bouger de façon à venir de lui-même au contact des doigts de son amant.

Il écarta sans s'en rendre compte les jambes, telle une invitation : il en voulait plus. Entre deux gémissements, il lui lança un "Prends-moi" presque suppliant. Sans honte, tant il voulait satisfaire ce feu dans son bas-ventre, ou plutôt dans son corps entier, au plus vite. Jack l'embrassa fougueusement en réponse, retira ses doigts et pénétra enfin Will. Ce dernier se crispa soudainement autour du sexe de Jack, il eut d'abord mal. Jack ne bougea pas tout de suite, embrassant et caressant son amant pour le détendre. Une fois Will un peu plus habitué à cette présence étrangère en lui, Jack se mit à bouger.

D'abord lentement, et bientôt la douleur ressentie par Will ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir. Jack accéléra, frappant au passage la prostate de Will ce qui envoyait des décharges de plaisir à ce dernier. Le nom de Jack résonnait dans l'esprit de Will, de façon incessante comme le roulement des vagues dehors. Et il ne sut dire s'il le criait ou s'il était incapable d'émettre autre chose que des cris de plaisir. Il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de son corps.

C'était sa peau contre la peau de l'autre, c'était le sentir en lui. C'était ce cœur unique qui battait la chamade, et qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le sien, lui aussi.

Il se libéra enfin dans un cri plus puissant que les autres. Jack ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en répandant sa semence en Will. Il se retira et s'écroula au côté de son amant. Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement, et Will s'accorda de ne pas penser à la journée qui allait se finir, et ces instants de bonheur avec.

Il ne savait plus trop où situer Jack dans sa vie, se doutant bien que le pirate n'allait sûrement pas lui promettre l'amour éternel et 10 d'ans d'abstinence. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. De toute façon il savait bien par sa toute récente expérience que ce genre de promesse était intenable. Mais là il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser. Jack chuchota alors.

« - Alors, c'était vraiment « mal » ? »

Will sourit et répondit dans un souffle.

« - Non. »

Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit blotti contre le corps de Jack.

* * *

Voilà, on se retrouve dans pas trop longtemps (promis, le chapitre est bouclé) pour un court épilogue.

J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà c'est la fin ! On se retrouve plus bas pour la "note de l'auteur" habituelle.

* * *

Not So Lonely, chapitre 4

Will sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Il grommela mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne bougeât pas plus. Dans un état de semi-conscience, il crut entendre un soupir exaspéré. Puis il sentit la morsure de l'eau glacée qu'on lui jeta soudainement au visage. Il poussa un cri surpris et se réveilla instantanément. Il vit alors Jack qui ricanait, un seau vide à la main. Will, furibond, semblait vouloir assassiner Jack par son seul regard.

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Parce qu'il est bientôt l'heure de partir princesse.  
- Ah. Et ça t'aurais sans doute fait du mal d'être plus délicat."

Jack lança un regard indéchiffrable à son amant. Se montrer délicat était bien ennuyeux. Trop conventionnel. Mais puisque c'était le souhait de la "princesse". Il allongea Will qui se laissa faire avec plaisir et l'embrassa. Non pas ardemment, mais de façon plus douce. Plus lente, comme si c'était un acte hors-du-temps qu'il aurait voulu faire durer indéfiniment. Il lâcha cependant les lèvres de Will, avec regret, et ils restèrent quelques secondes yeux dans les yeux, leur visages se touchant presque.

Jack finit cependant par se relever. Il reprit un air narquois et dit :

"- La princesse est-elle satisfaite ?"

Will ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il frissonna. Sans doute qu'être nu, mouillé avec de l'eau glacé, la nuit, dans une habitation à l'isolation thermique déplorable n'est pas forcement très agréable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Ce dernier le fixait sans retenu. Prenant pleinement conscience d'être totalement exposé, et de la douleur qu'il sentait à cause de leurs ébats, il attrapa vivement ses affaires qui traînaient dans un coin et s'habilla. Jack attrapa une bouteille de rhum et sortit sans un mot.

Une fois habillé, Will sortit à son tour. Il faisait donc nuit, et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel nocturne comme des perles dorées brodées sur du velours. Elles se reflétaient dans l'eau sombre, et à l'horizon la voute céleste se fondait dans l'étendu aquatique. C'était beau, tout simplement. Jack était assit sur la plage, buvant sa bouteille de rhum. Will s'assit à côté de lui. Après un silence seulement brisé par le bruit de l'océan, Will dit :

"- On va pas juste se quitter... comme ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
- Savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça.  
- Tu regrettes ?  
- Non mais...  
- Alors voilà.  
- Jack... Je suis pas une des catins de Tortuga.  
- Laisse moi te dire que...  
- Ne finis surtout pas ta phrase, le coupa Will.  
- À vos ordre princesse."

Will lança un regard exaspéré à Jack, qui lui tendit la bouteille comme pour se faire pardonner. Will la prit et en but une gorgé, puis reprit :

"- Et on est sensé être quoi maintenant, nous deux ?  
- ...Des amis à privilège ?  
- Sérieusement Jack.  
- Tu veux des promesses que je ne tiendrai pas comme avec ton Elizabeth ? Tu veux me confier ton cœur ? Ne comptes pas sur moi pour ça.  
- Ça n'était pas mes intentions."

Will sembla réfléchir un moment. Jack était dur, mais honnête. Et dans un sens, c'était le comportement le plus mature et gentil qu'on pouvait avoir à son égard. Il était prévenu dès le départ. Mais accepter et gérer une situation comme ça sont de choses bien différentes. Il ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Jack. Il s'accordait juste à dire qu'il était quelqu'un de précieux pour lui. Et en réalité, il l'avait toujours été. Il fit enfin un choix, et dit :

"- Je vais devoir repartir pendant 10 ans, et faire passer les âmes des défunts. Je ne te demande rien pour ces dix prochaines années. Vis ta vie comme tu le fais si bien. Mais dans 10 ans, est-ce que tu pourras être là pour moi comme tu l'as été aujourd'hui ?"

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il attira sans un mot Will contre lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

"- Ça me semble honnête pour un pirate."

Will ferma les yeux, il était heureux que Jack ait accepté. Il murmura.

"- C'est la meilleur chose à faire en plus, tu ne crois pas ?" Jack sourit.  
"- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais tu as raison. Et si tu rigoles je te laisse tomber."

Will rigola, justement.

"- Tu ne le feras pas.  
- ...Tu as sans doute raison."

Et pour coupé court à toute autre moquerie de Will, Jack l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait au fond de lui.

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivé jusque là et que vous lisez ces mots, c'est que vous avez probablement lu le reste. Merci infiniment *s'incline bien bas*.

Je remercie toutes celles (ceux) qui me suivent depuis le début. Voilà c'est finit, vraiment merci de m'avoir suivit depuis le début de cette journée. J'espère que la fin vous aura plu.

Si vous avez la moindre remarques, ou une question, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'oubliez pas que ma boîte aux lettres s'appellent "review" et qu'elle a faim de vos avis ;)

Bref, à bientôt peut-être dans de nouvelles histoires !

PS : le titre vient d'une chanson de The Coral, écoutez là elle est superbe ^^


End file.
